


Cold Voeld Nights

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, blanket sharing, voeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Evfra and Ryder have to ride out a storm on Voeld together.  Things get a little heated between them.





	Cold Voeld Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



“Are you serious SAM?” Sara felt the news with her whole body. Well, what little she could still feel. Voeld was viciously cold as usual and now SAM told her that the blizzard had just shut down all transport shuttles to her location. The Nomad was being repaired in the Tempest due to her latest attempt at cliff driving. Her ears were still ringing from the lecture Gil gave her about taking better care of the equipment, even as she forked over the credits she owed after failing the stunt.

“ _My apologies Pathfinder. Kallo informed me the weather is preventing any visibility for air or ground transport.”_ Sara groaned as she looked around at the small outpost. It was just a single building, long abandoned, but she’d managed to fire up one of the warmers with SAM’s help. She knew she was in for a long drawn out night of freezing in her armor. She thought of what waited her on Aya and puffed out an irritated breath, well that was going to have to wait. She kicked at the snow in frustration before she headed inside the, what she assumed, laboratory. There was just a small cot alongside some terminals and what looked like dissection trays. A shudder went down her spine at the mere thought of what might’ve been dissected on those trays.

“Easy Sara. You’ll scare the crap out of yourself and then you’ll never sleep.” Sara grumbled as she stomped the snow off her boots before she headed further into the lab and to the heater.

 _“The perimeter is secure Pathfinder.”_ Sara thanked SAM as she tugged off her gloves to let her hands warm up. Even with the vault working that icy wind sliced through her shield and life support system. She’d packed a few rations, thanks to Lexi’s nagging, and she would have to thank the asari doctor when she made it back to the Tempest. Sara sat next to the heater and unhooked her helmet. She munched on one of the protein bars she’d snuck out of Vetra’s supply.

Sara wondered how things on Aya were going and her thoughts drifted even further to the Resistance leader. She had tried her best to get him to notice her but he seemed to always brush her off. Irritating but then, Sara couldn’t blame him. She’d probably been annoying when she’d stopped by the Resistance Headquarters to bother him. A heavy sigh weighted down her shoulders as she thought about Evfra.

“Hey SAM. You good with keeping an eye on the perimeter? I can’t get warm enough in this armor.” SAM confirmed he would ensure the perimeter remained safe as Sara stripped out of the armor. “It’s just me, so who cares!” She laughed to herself as she put the armor into one spot. The heat seeped through the under-armor suit and she sighed at the delicious sensation. Her body was regaining feeling again and it was almost euphoric. The under armor slid off next and soon she was in her underwear. She had just reached for the blanket when SAM interrupted her.

 _“Pathfinder. There is someone approaching the outpost. The conditions outside are making it difficult to get an accurate scan.”_ Sara let loose a curse as she had _just_ taken off her armor and now someone showed up. She scooped up her pistol and ducked behind a terminal, shivering as the cold blasted her almost bare ass. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as she heard the person approaching the door. _“Pathfinder it appears the person approaching is.”_ SAM didn’t get to finish his sentence as the door hissed open and the large looming shadow appeared in the doorway. Sara kept her arm steady as she pointed the pistol at them.

“Hold it right there! Just who do you think you are!” The figure came into the light and Sara’s eyes widened. _“Evfra!?_ What in the bleeding hell are you doing here?” Sara demanded as she stood, temporarily forgetting her state of undress. The cold air from the open door danced across her breasts, hardening her nipples into tight points, and she ducked back down behind the terminal. “Shut the damn door!” She yelled from her position as the Resistance Leader shook the snow from his shoulders.

“I could ask the same of you Pathfinder.” His tone was almost as cold as the snow outside. Sara crossed her arms and pouted. He was the one who barged into her shelter, so why was he taking that tone with her.

“You know. I was here first. Seems to me you owe me the explanations, but since I’m a generous sort I’ll go first.” Sara tossed over her shoulder as she shivered behind the terminal. It wasn’t too cold where she was but she really wanted to be where the heat was. “I was investigating some kett activity around here. The blizzard came down and shuttles are down. So, I’m stuck here.” Sara grumbled as she saw the blanket within reach. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“I was checking on a Resistance outpost here. They had some trouble with kett recently, I wanted to make sure it was fine.” Evfra told her as he settled down next to the warmer. Sara peeked out in surprise at the honesty from him. She crept over to the warmer and sighed in happiness when the heat hit her skin. Evfra looked down at her as she curled up under the blanket near the warmer.

He closed his eyes momentarily for patience. He was trapped with the Pathfinder and it was an utter nightmare. This close to her would make it difficult to hide his reaction to her. Evfra clenched his fists as he watched the blanket slip from her shoulders and reveal the bare skin underneath. He was not only trapped with the woman who made his body burn, but she was naked. His blood heated as she adjusted the blanket and sighed in contentment. Sara looked up at him and her eyes widened at the look she saw in his.

“Umm… Evfra? How are sleeping arrangements going to work?” Sara nodded towards the single bed in the room. Evfra froze as he realized it meant either staying awake all night or sharing a bed with the Pathfinder. The shudder worked down him as he pictured her spread out under him. He clenched his jaw in frustration. He looked down at the Pathfinder and saw the blush on her cheeks. He wondered about that and tested it. His body shifted closer and he noticed the subtle change in her breathing. _Interesting. It appears she is affected as I am._   
“It would be wise to conserve body heat. There is only one blanket after all.” His low voice sent a shiver down her body. She nodded at his logic but knew the night was going to kill her. She stood and sat on the cot. As petite as she was, his large frame would take up most of the bed. She got settled and made sure there was blanket for Evfra.

Evfra felt his lips curve into a smile as he pulled his clothing off, the cold air hitting him with a hiss. He left his pants on as he slid under the blanket. Sara stiffened as she felt bare skin slide against her body. She suppressed the shudder and squeaked in surprise as he pulled her to him, back to his front. The body heat warmed her but it wasn’t the body heat that made her toes curl in anticipation. Her heart banged against her chest like a hammer as she waited to see if he’d do anything else.

“Are you all right Ryder?” He spoke next to her ear, his breath whispering over her skin. A shudder wracked her body as she felt her nipples tighten under her bra. Her body hummed with desire as he drew a hand along her skin. Sara tensed her body as she felt his hand get closer to her breasts. She suppressed a groan as the backs of his fused fingers traced the plain cotton of her athletic bra. She almost wished she’d worn lace, which was ridiculous.

“I know a way we can generate heat.” Sara fought to keep her voice steady. “But you wouldn’t like it.” Evfra tensed as he heard the heat trickle into her voice. It was thick with it and he felt her body trembling against his. His body reacted and he grimaced as his erection slid free. He wanted the Pathfinder and she seemed receptive to the idea.

“Are you talking about mating to generate heat Sara?” Her name sounded like sin on his lips. She shuddered as a fissure of heat raced down her spine. Her body craved him and she’d been longing for him.

“Yes.” The word was drawn out and ended on a hum as his hand closed over her breast. Sara cried out as he slid her panties off easily with the other. Evfra would never admit he had watched vids to gain some understanding of human love making. He knew what would make her body sing for him thanks to them. He felt her muscles tremble as he slipped his hand between her legs. “Evfra.” His name spilled from her lips and sent a white-hot bolt of lust through him. He ached for her, but she needed to achieve her pleasure first. She turned on her back with only a nudge, and he studied her lying before him. His hand slipped between her thighs and found what would drive her wild. He urged her up and over the first peak, feeling her clench around his fingers inside her. His lips possessed hers in a wild, deep kiss as he replaced his fingers with something else, something harder and larger. Sara threw back her head and cried out as he filled her. Evfra took a moment to savor the warmth surrounding him, but then her legs wrapped around his waist. The smooth skin sliding against his like heated silk urged him to move.

Sara moaned as he began to thrust inside of her, tightening her legs around his waist as the delicious friction sent shivers of heat through her. His breathing was harsh and shallow and she felt him stiffen. Her arms went around his shoulders as she pulled him to her. His harsh groan echoed in her ear as he spilled himself inside her. Their breathing mingled together as he lifted his head. She stared into those deep blue eyes, nerves swimming in hers.

“Is this a onetime thing Evfra?” Sara murmured as he slid off of her, and tugged her close to him as the cold air brushed over the both of them. The exhaustion pulled at them both but Sara needed to hear the answer.

“I do not wish it to be, but there are complications.” She understood that perfectly. She stared at him and smiled.

“We’ll talk about the complications later then.” Sara snuggled closer to him, grinning as she heard the rumble of agreement in his chest. There were worse ways to spend a blizzard she supposed, but she doubted this one could be beat.


End file.
